La DEA of Libra:Characters/Recruits
Party All of the following characters can be recruited in the first gameplay. Metisana #Before Chapter 4: Kodora Mine B3F, enter the area at the top(神鉄の守護地) and solve two simple puzzles. Upon completion, you will encounter Metisana. Fight and defeat her. #Encounter her in "Stray Demon" random encounters. If you encounter her, defeat her again, then leave the town or enter another area. #Exit out of the town and re-enter into the dungeon and encounter her again in a similar way. #She will start going to the town. Her events start from Chapter 3 and onwards. All her town events must be seen. #Automatic Event in Chapter 6. As soon as you return to town, she will attack the city. She will join after you defeat her again. Liliem *In Chapter 3, during storyline event when you encounter Liliem, If you choose one of the choices: **儀式を終わらせる. Finish up the Orivudo's Palace and defeat Orivudo. She will join immediately once this happens. **儀式を続ける: You will be send back to town. Simply head over to Orivudo's Palace, and you will be able to meet her and she will join. Lue (aka. Ruu) *During Chapter 4, finish a battle to see Celica's Dream event (finish a battle with Goddess Gauge of 200 or less to trigger in 1st gameplay). #Celica will have a dream of an event that takes place in the Elfen Village. An event will now appear for Cowra inside the Inn. Celica will ask her of the location of the Elf's hometown. #Elf Village: Lid all colors to yellow to move onto the next part of the map. Subsequently, lid all colors to purple to get a bow for Ruu. #If Meruya is saved (by fighting < 8 fixed encounters) in Chapter 7, Ruu will join permanently at the end of Chapter 8. Abeloos #Meruya must be saved. Crystal must be destroy in 東館5F. And found all 5 piece of Abeloos' Memories. #When you are about to enter the 3rd floor in the final dungeon, there will be an event triggered for Abeloos. ##After a solo scenario, he will join upon completion. #All 5 memories must be witnessed in Chapter 7: (Red Guild points must be 18 or greater before viewing the memories) *In one bookshelves within the room in the hallway before the Celica statue. *The Celica statue. *The upper right room within the room where you fought Ruu's older sister. *The first room to the right in the hallway before Abeloos' room. *The second room to the left in the hallway before Abeloo's room. Lizaria #Saria Kidnap Event Cleared and Ruu must permanently join your party. #By Chapter 9, Saria will say she hear voices. #In "Stary Demon" encounter, there will be a chance that you are summon to Forest Ruin Area. ##once leave the area, you can return to it at 東館B7F under the Statue at the right of Celica Statue. #Go to the end part of the map and you will meet the Fairy Queen. #Go back to the town. Head over to the alchemy and craft the item under the important section. Speak to Shuri at the inn when it is completed. #Return to the Fairy Queen, and battle her. Defeat her and she will join you. Contact Summon